


Rain

by Ms_Tassimo



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Tassimo/pseuds/Ms_Tassimo
Summary: Isak and Even get caught in the rain





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Idk where this came from

Isak shivers from the cold, teeth chattering as Even fumbles for his keys. The rain pelts down on them still, Even’s white t-shirt see-through by the time the boys stumble through the door into the hallway.

Even laughs at the expression on Isak’s face; a displeased grimace mixed with a dash of drowned rat. Isak tries to look annoyed, but already he can feel his lips twitching. 

“This is why normal people stay inside on wet days!” he exclaims, pulling his sodden cap from his head. His scarf is saturated in water, and when he pulls it from his neck, it drops onto the floor in a wet, messy pile.

Even just chuckles, stepping closer and running his fingers through Isak’s unruly curls. Water drips from his thin wrists, dropping wetly onto Isak’s nose.

“Are you serious?” Isak sighs in faux exasperation, bowing his head. Then he feels fingers touching his chin, coaxing him to tilt his head upwards until his eyes meet Even’s.

“You’re making a puddle on the floor,” Even murmurs, his soft tone making butterflies bloom in the bottom of Isak’s stomach as he’s led through to the bathroom. Even tosses him a towel, scrubbing at his own hair to get the worst of the water gone. Isak does the same, not even nearly finished before Even is peeling his clothes from his cold body, throwing his sodden t-shirt into a heap in the corner.

“You’ll get sick,” Even says simply, as though it’s a perfectly reasonable excuse to be stripping his boyfriend down to his briefs. Isak laughs quietly, pushing Even’s shirt up over his head. Before long, they’re both standing in their underwear, Even pressing sweet kisses to Isak’s jaw.

And when they make their way to the bedroom, they both flop on the bed, tired and cold and content to just lie in each other’s arms as the rain batters the window outside.


End file.
